Bad Romance
by SpencerDepp
Summary: Cuddy e seus relatorios até que chega um certo problematico funcionário para acabar com toda a concentração possivel. Quando ela resolve dar o troco no jogo de palavras... bem, só lendo pra descobrir. Dedicada a uma linda biscate que aniversaria hoje... PARABENS ANA SOUZA


Mais um sol de outono estava se pondo em Princeton, e Lisa Cuddy estava em sua sala revisando e assinando os relatórios de despesas do hospital, trabalho esse que a estava deixando mais nervosa que de costume, e tinha alguém que não ajudava... ele mesmo, o seu medico problema.

Ela estava analisando o que parecia ser o relatório dele, estava tudo uma bagunça, e isso, com certeza, faria ela passar boa parte da noite naquela sala.

Cuddy: filho da puta... eu te mato House.

Ela estava refazendo cada calculo, afinal desde que Cameron saiu do departamento de House que não analisar os relatórios financeiros era pedir por um rombo no orçamento do hospital.

Estava concentrada nos seus papeis quando se ouviu a porta de sua sala ser aberta bruscamente dando-lhe um enorme susto.

Cuddy: que merda House... Ao menos abra mais delicadamente. Porra.

Ele jogou uns papeis em cima da mesa dela e logo em seguida levou a mão até o bolso retirando de lá um pirulito. Retirou a embalagem e o levou até a boca.

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance_

Ela olhou para ele e podia jurar que não tinha visto nada mais sexy... mas ele era o House, simplesmente o filho da puta mais idiota, egocêntrico, gostoso e atraente desse planeta.

Cuddy: que diabos é isso aqui? Seu paciente já foi liberado.

House: mais relatórios de despesas... achei esses na gaveta.

Toda tensão que ela sentia por ele e por ver aquele maldito pirulito se transformou em raiva... "filho da puta" era o pensamento que rondava sua mente no momento.

House: aah... tem uma nota especial ai.

Ela abriu a pasta e olhou um pequeno bilhete que estava grudado na capa. Olhou para ele e leu em voz alta.

Cuddy: sua bunda é como um pirulito... não adianta só olhar. Tem que tirar o embrulho e aproveitar.

Ela olhou para ele que ainda tinha o pirulito na boca... a respiração alterou, os batimentos cardíacos subiram quando sua imaginação começou a trabalhar, mas ela tinha muito o que fazer e ficar imaginando todas as coisas que poderiam fazer não ajudariam em nada, afinal os relatórios eram para amanhã.

Cuddy: House... eu tenho muito o que fazer, e você ainda me deu mais trabalho. Já pode se retirar.__

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
Rama-ramama-ah  
GaGa-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

Ele deu uma intensa lambida no pirulito antes de colocá-lo novamente na boca, saindo da sala logo em seguida. Mais uma vez aquela tensão se formando entre eles... era praticamente impossível não desejá-lo. Mas fazer o que? Ela era chefe. Isso não podia acontecer. Mesmo que fosse algo que ela queria muito.

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
Rama-ramama-ah  
GaGa-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance_

Já era noite e Lisa Cuddy já sentia sua vista embaçar graças a quantidade de números que via e calculava. Ela resolveu parar... não eram nem 8p.m. e ela já tinha feito quase todo o serviço... ao que parecia ela ia terminar mais cedo que o previsto. Resolveu caminhar pelo hospital, precisava descansar a mente para voltar para os números.

A Clinica estava vazia, como já era esperado, ela resolveu andar pelos corredores e foi para o elevador. Ela sentiu que sua mente estava trabalhando contra o que era politicamente correto quando se viu apertando o botão do terceiro andar.

Ela estava lutando contra sua mente, praticamente estava, quando se viu fazendo aquele caminho tão conhecido... era até a sala dele.

Ele ainda estava lá, o que era estranho, afinal não tinha paciente nenhum. Percebeu que ele estava vendo alguns papeis e então resolveu entrar na sala.

Cuddy: procurando mais contas para mim House?

House: acho que tenho que arrumar um decote.

Cuddy: o que?

House: você entrou em minha sala sem bater, trocamos de papeis, preciso de um decote. Mas eu não tenho enchimento natural.

Ela riu... Como ele era bobo. Ela nem se importava mais de quando ele falava do corpo dela, era algo que até a alegrava.

House por outro lado parecia saber o que se passava na mente dela, e resolveu mexer mais ainda com os hormônios dela.

House: Sentiu saudades Drª Cuddy?

Ele pronunciou aquelas palavras de uma forma que soou mais sexy do que deveria para ela.

Cuddy: não, só estou dando uma volta, tirando minha cabeça dos números um pouco. E você?

House: lendo as cartas das minhas admiradoras... acho que tem uma sua por aqui, me ajuda a procurar?

Ela soltou uma gargalhada diante daquele comentário... como ele era convencido.

Cuddy: sinto muito House, de admiração da minha parte eu acho que você não encontra, mas um conto erótico com todas as minhas fantasias sexuais quem sabe.

Ela sabia que tinha provocado ele, sabia que poderia se arrepender por isso, mas esse filho da puta bem que merecia, principalmente pela brincadeira de mais cedo.

Esse era o tipo de resposta que ele não esperava. Sentiu seu sangue circular mais rápido e sua respiração acompanhar o ritmo. Sua ereção começou a se fazer presente. Merda.

Ela caminhou até ele e se apoiou na sua mesa dando a ele a visão daquele tão desejado decote.

Cuddy: sabe House, como eu sei que você não conseguiria ler completamente, eu poderia até lhe mostrar... mas não dá, sinto muito.

Ela disse se afastando e saindo pela porta. Sabia que tinha provocado ele até onde ela mesmo poderia agüentar. Se ela ficasse ele tentaria algo e ela com toda certeza não resistiria. E por mais que ela quisesse isso, não era nenhum pouco certo.

_I want your ugly  
I want your disease  
I want your everything  
As long as it's free  
I want your love  
Love, love, love I want your love_

Ela seguiu em direção ao banheiro… parecia ser o local mais seguro contra ele. Seu sangue fervia fazendo sua pele queimar, era simplesmente tesão. Ela abriu a torneira... como se aquela água escorrendo pudesse refrescar seu corpo. Lavou as mãos e se olhou no espelho quando viu a porta se abrindo. Maldito sem escrúpulos...

Cuddy: House, esse é o banheiro feminino. Saia daqui.

Ele entrou e sentia que ela irradiava o calor do desejo. Era inebriante e apaixonante.

Ele se virou como quem sairia e simplesmente trancou a porta, virando-se para ela em seguida.

House: acho que isso não será possível.

Ela se escorou na pia apoiando suas mãos na mesma. Olhou para ele sedutoramente. Ela podia tentar fugir... mas porque?

_I want your dram  
The touch of your hand  
I want your leather-studded kiss in the sand  
I want your love  
Love, love, love I want your love  
(Love, love, love I want your love)_

Ele se aproximou dela prensando-a contra a pia... sentiu a respiração dela acelerar com a aproximação.

Aquele mar azul estava mais intenso do que nunca. Era puro desejo existia naquele meio. Desejo esse que vem de anos de provocação e tensão sexual entre eles.

Ele foi se aproximando lentamente dela, em direção a orelha.

House: acho que você vai ter que me mostrar tudo... tudo mesmo!

Ela sorriu e ofegou quando sentiu ele morder o lobo de sua orelha. A barba dele passava pelo pescoço dela arrepiando cada centímetro de seu corpo. Ela podia sentir sua própria excitação... resistir a tudo isso? Sem chance nesse momento.

Cuddy: mostro... com o maior prazer.

Ela subiu suas mãos pelo corpo dele finalmente depositando na nuca. Ela queria mais que tudo aquele contato.

_You know that I want you  
And you know that I need you  
I want it bad, your bad romance_

Ele a beijou. Sugou os labios dela com desejo e vontade. Como era maravilhoso sentir aquele gosto. Ela aprofundou o beijo, puxando-o pra mais perto. Suas línguas dançavam uma intensa melodia. Era um beijo profundo e desesperado de tal maneira que já se tornava erótico.

Eles se separaram por um instante... ofegantes e tentando capturar o máximo possível de ar.

Ele mordiscou levemente o lábio inferior dela e a suspendeu sentando-a no balcão da pia. Ela soltou um gemido... Oh sim, ela queria aquilo também.

_I want your love and  
I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!)  
I want your love and  
All your lover's revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance_

House passou a barba pelos seu pescoço enquanto abria um por um dos botões da blusa que ela usava. Ela sentia que estava sendo torturada só pelo olhar safado que ele fazia, quando ele a olhava, ao desabotoar a blusa.

Ele retirou a blusa dela lentamente expondo o sutiã meia taça preto para o seu deleite. Ela começou a gemer quando sentiu a boca dele em seu pescoço mais uma vez e os dedos dele passeando pelas suas coxas enquanto levantava sua saia.

Cuddy: você po... deria... parar... de... me tor... turar não... é...

Ela gemia entre os beijos dele quando o sentiu alcançar a sua calcinha já molhada pela sua excitação.

House: E perder a oportunidade de ouvir seus gemidos? NUNCA!

Ele disse abocanhando um dos seios ainda por cima do sutiã enquanto a provocava sentindo a excitação dela por cima da renda da calcinha.

Proibição? Eles nem se importavam, não agora.

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance_

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
Rama-ramama-ah  
GaGa-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

Ele sentiu os dedos dela passeando pelas suas costas por debaixo da camisa enquanto a levantava lentamente. Se separaram por um instante até que a camisa fosse retirada por completo. Ela passou a mão pelo peito dele, sentindo cada centímetro, e voltou seu percurso com as unhas, deixando ali algumas marcas e fazendo ele soltar um leve gemido de prazer. Ele deu mais um beijo em seus lábios, seguindo uma trilha até sua orelha.

House: Então Drª Cuddy... me diga uma de suas fantasias.

Ele continuava a beijar o pescoço dela enquanto desabotoava o sutiã dela.

Cuddy: Ultimamente... você.

House: eu?

Ele perguntou com um misto de orgulho e surpresa. Ele poderia esperar tudo, menos uma confissão de que ela o desejava, por mais que seu corpo se entregasse.

Cuddy: sim... você. Graças a certos comentários e um certo pirulito.

_I want your horror  
I want your design  
'Cause you're a criminal  
As long as your mine  
I want your love  
(Love, love, love I want your love)_

Ele sorriu e a puxou para o chão, apertou a sua bunda e puxou-a para si, colando suas pelves. Ela deu um gemido, o bico do seu seio roçando na pele dele, a pele quente queimando cada vez mais de tesão enquanto eles se beijavam com mais e mais necessidade.

_I want your psycho  
Your vertigo stick  
Want you in my rear window  
Baby your sick  
I want your love  
Love, love, love  
I want your love  
(Love, love, love I want your love)_

Ele abaixou o zipper da saia dela e deixou que a mesma escorregasse pelas pernas até o chão, então, mais uma vez, ele apertou sua bunda, deliciando-se com o contato da pele dela em suas mãos.

House: isso é bem melhor que um pirulito, mas eu farei igual a um...

Ele disse apertando mais a sua bunda e puxando mais ainda para si. Cuddy podia sentir que ele estava duro e isso fez mais um gemido escapar de sua boca.

House: você quer isso não quer?

Ele disse quase num sussurro perto da orelha dela e ela deu um leve aceno de cabeça acompanhado de um suspiro, mostrando ali tudo que ela queria.

_You know that I want you  
And you know that I need you  
I want a bad, bad romance_

Ele sorriu, passando a barba pelo pescoço dela enquanto subia suas mãos pela lateral do corpo depositando na cintura. Os lábios dele traçavam um caminho repetido entre a orelha dela e o pescoço. Ele podia ouvir os baixos gemidos dela.

House: sabe Cuddy, eu vou te dar o que você quer... mas não agora.

Dizendo isso ele ergueu o corpo dela, mais uma vez colocando em cima da pia. O mármore gelado fez com que ela soltasse um gemido quando sentiu o contato com sua pele quente. Começou a beijar cada centímetro da pele dela, demorando um pouco mais nas áreas mais sensíveis. Ele descia suas caricias pelo corpo dela, forçando-a a se deitar lentamente sobre a pia.

House: vamos lá Cuddy, me diga mais uma de suas fantasias... Eu e você e o que mais? O banheiro do hospital está envolvido?

Ela podia sentir a língua dele contornar o seu umbigo, sua respiração estava cada vez mais ofegante, e ela não conseguia mais falar palavras completas. O máximo que ela conseguiu fazer para respondê-lo foi dizer um "aham" entre um gemido.

House: vamos cuddy... diga.

Ele insistia em ouvir ela dizer, mas também queria ouvir em gemidos... começou a passar os dedos, lentamente, por cima da única peça que ela usava, a calcinha. Podia senti-la encharcada, mas queria provar aquele saber ainda mais.

Cuddy: eu... você... em todas as... posições possíveis... em todos os... lugares possíveis...

_I want your love and  
I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!)  
I want your love and  
All your lover's revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance_

Ela arqueou seu corpo para trás ao sentir a boca dele na sua intimidade, ainda que por cima do tecido fino que tinha a calcinha soltando mais um gemido.

Ele brincava por cima do pano provocando-a enquanto direcionava suas mãos para o elástico fino que da calcinha que estava no quadril. Ele descia lentamente, escorregando a calcinha pelas pernas dela até que finalmente fosse retirada por completo.

Ele subiu as mãos pela lateral das pernas dela até a cintura, se posicionou entre as pernas dela e foi passando lentamente a barba pela barriga, descendo, logo em seguida, onde ela mais ansiava por ele. Passou o indicador por entre os grandes lábios e pressionando o clitóris suavemente, enviando impulsos elétricos por todo o corpo dela.

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance_

Cuddy gemia de tamanha a necessidade que sentia dele, dos seus toques, de tudo que o corpo dele podia oferecer a ela. Seu corpo se contorcia cada vez mais conforme ele mexia nas áreas que ela mais ansiava. Ele tirou sua mão do meio das pernas trocando por seus lábios e depositou na cintura as mãos subindo lentamente para alcançar os seios. Começou a massagear o bico enquanto sua língua brincava com o clitóris dela. Ela estava completamente excitada e em completo êxtase por seu quase orgasmo quando sentiu a mão dele abandonar rapidamente o seu seio e ir em direção ao meio de suas pernas.

House retirou sua boca por um único instante, sua mão esquerda continuou a apertar suavemente o seio dela enquanto a mão direita direcionou-se para a entrada de sua vagina e sua boca, mais uma vez, para o clitóris. Ele começou a penetrá-la com o dedo enquanto provocava ainda mais com sua língua. Era incrível como o gosto dela se tornava cada vez melhor a medida que o orgasmo dela ia chegando. Ela gemia e se contorcia cada vez mais... o seu corpo estava para explodir em um maravilhoso orgasmo e ela não podia mais esperar para sentir.

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
Rama-ramama-ah  
GaGa-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance_

Ele pode sentir os músculos vaginais dela se contrair ao redor do seu dedo. Ele retirou sua boca dela e ficou observando-a enquanto ela atingia seu orgasmo gemendo o seu nome.

Cuddy: Oh House... Ahh...

Ela arqueou seu corpo em direção a ele enquanto ele ainda estava movimentando o dedo dentro dela. Reduziu o ritmo das estocadas lentamente enquanto ela se deliciava com o prazer que sentia pelo orgasmo. Os olhos dela brilhavam intensamente... o mar azul refletia toda a felicidade que ela estava sentindo naquela hora. Seu corpo ainda tremulava de prazer quando ele segurou a mão dela ajudando-a a se levantar dando, logo em seguida, um beijo que retirou o resto do fôlego que ela tinha.

Cuddy: agora... é minha vez.

Ela desceu da pia e o encostou na parede. Quando House sentiu o azulejo frio em contato com sua pele deixou que um pequeno gemido escapasse pela sua boca. Ele retirou os sapatos rapidamente quando sentiu as mãos delas na sua calça, mais especificamente desabotoando seu sinto e o tirando fora com um só puxão.

O olhar sedutor que ela mandava na direção dele já fazia sua ereção aumentar de modo que era visível pela calça. Cuddy começou a passar sua mão por cima da mesma, provocando ele que já estava com a cabeça encostada na parede só aproveitando as sensações. Ela começou a passar as mãos pelo corpo dele hora passando as unhas deixando pequenas marcas trilhadas por onde passava, e beijava todo o peito já exposto dele. Desceu as mãos até o botão da calça e desfez deixando que a mesma escorregasse enquanto ela passava a ponta da língua pelo mamilo dele.

Ela deu uma leve mordida no queixo dele, sentindo sua barba por fazer arranhar suavemente seus lábios... ela amava essa sensação. As habilidosas mãos esfregavam o penis dele por cima da cueca box preta que ele usava.

Cuddy: lembra da nossa primeira noite? - ela sussurrou baixinho e logo em seguida deu uma leve mordida na clavícula dele – você estava usando uma cueca box preta. –outra mordida na outra clavícula.

House: e você também usava lingerie preta...

Foi o até onde ele conseguiu falar... sentiu a mão dela apertar seu penis e iniciar pequenos movimentos de masturbação por dentro da cueca.

Cuddy: ahh... você se lembra... e do que mais você lembra?

Ela mordiscou de leve o músculo do peito dele enquanto sua mão trabalhava lentamente dentro da cueca.

House: que você estava tão fogosa quanto agora... e que eu te chamei de...

Cuddy: Sua Vadia Louca.  
House: Minha Vadia Louca.

_Walk, walk fashion baby  
Work it  
Move that bitch c-razy_

Walk, walk fashion baby  
Work it  
Move that bitch c-razy

Walk, walk fashion baby  
Work it  
Move that bitch c-razy

Walk, walk passion baby  
Work it  
I'm a freak bitch, baby

Ela sorriu dando uma leve mordida nos lábios dele e sentiu que ele sugou em um beijo. As línguas brincavam juntas mais uma vez até o momento em que o ar se fez necessário. Mais uma vez ela começou a beijar os músculos do peito dele enquanto descia a cueca. Quando sentiu seu penis saltar deu um suspiro aliviado por sentir-se finalmente livre. Ela descia seu corpo no mesmo momento em que retirava o resto da peça ficando, finalmente, a altura do membro dele.

House estava encostado na parede quando sentiu o ar quente da boca dela perto do seu membro e as mãos subindo por suas pernas. Assim que ele sentiu as mãos dela na sua virilha encostou a cabeça na parede se preparando para o contato... Ahh como ele queria isso, seu corpo clamava pelo dela.

Cuddy: House... olha pra mim. Eu quero que você veja isso.

Ele apoiou suas costas na parede e curvou sua cabeça para poder observá-la. Ela segurou o membro com as duas mãos e passou a ponta da língua sobre o penis antes de abocanhá-lo. Começou a sugar com força enquanto alisava suas pernas e massageava as bolas.

House: Cuddy... se você... não.. ahh...eu vou... ahh...

Ela retirou sua boca do membro dele e começou a masturbá-lo apenas com as mãos.

Cuddy: sim... e será meu.__

I want your love  
And I want your revenge  
I want your love  
I don't wanna be friends

Ela abocanhou mais uma vez o penis dele e depois de algumas chupadas sentiu ele gozar. Ela podia sentir todo o prazer dele irradiar por seu corpo e as e ela sentia que seu corpo estava do mesmo modo.

Ele a ergueu e a limpou beijando-a logo em seguida... um beijo intenso que fez com que eles se animassem rapidamente. Ele começou a passar a barba por todo o pescoço dela, hora mordiscando, hora chupando, o que deixaria marcas visíveis mais tarde. Ela respirava pesadamente, e sentiu seus pulmões falharem quando sentiu o penis duro dele em sua barriga.

Pressionando-a contra a pia, mais uma vez, ele a beijava cada vez mais intensamente enquanto a levantava pela cintura posicionando seu sexo sobre o dela. Ela gemeu em aprovação e apoiou-se sobre a pia levantando as pernas para que ele segurasse e tivesse mais acesso.

Seus olhos não se desgrudavam e era evidente neles que eles queriam aquele contato mais que tudo.

_J'veux ton amour  
Et je veux ton revanche  
J'veux ton amour  
I don't wanna be friends  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
I don't wanna be friends  
(Caught in a bad romance)  
I don't wanna be friends  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Want your bad romance  
(Caught in a bad romance)  
Want your bad romance!_

Ele passa seu penis levemente pelo clitóris dela excitando-a ainda mais. Ela olhou para ele com uma suplica e ele, entendendo o recado posicionou seu membro na entrada da vagina dela. ela se mexeu posicionando-se melhor para os movimentos. Ele estava no controle, e por mais controladora que ela fosse ali ela queria apenas sentir todo o prazer que somente o corpo dele podia proporcionar.

House segurava uma das pernas dela enquanto ela estava apoiada na pia. Ele introduziu devagar até estar completamente dentro. Ela soltou um gemido satisfatório. Seus corpos se movimentaram um em direção ao outro devagar, apenas se acostumando um ao outro.

A necessidade de mais fez com que eles aumentassem a intensidade de seus movimentos. Ele se inclinou pra ela sugando rapidamente os lábios dela. A cada instante seus movimentos aumentavam gradativamente e logo quando ele sentiu ue estavam quase atingindo o ápice ele saiu de dentro dela de uma vez, beijando-a mais uma vez arrancando o ultimo suspiro de ar que ela poderia ter.

Ele a desceu da pia e apertou a bunda dela enquanto beijava seu pescoço. Ele a virou de costas e continuou a beijar seu ombro enquanto seu membro estava entre as pernas dela mandando impulsos elétricos por todo o seu corpo. Ela sentia que seu corpo estava em chamas e queria mais que tudo gozar com ele dentro de si. Apoiou-se na pia empinando sua bunda na direção dele, que não se conteve em penetrá-la mais uma vez.

_I want your love and  
I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
I want your love and  
All your lovers' revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance_

Eles faziam movimentos contrários de vai e vem... era tudo em uma sincronia perfeita e um atrito intenso. A intensidade das estocadas aumentaram. Ela gemia alto, não se conteve em nenhum momento. Ele era mais contido em seus gemidos mas ele não conteve-se de explorar todo o corpo dela com suas mãos. Ele apertava a sua cintura puxando-a para si aumentando ainda mais os movimentos.

Algumas estocadas depois ele sentiu os músculos vaginais dela começarem a se contrair ao redor do seu penis e sabia que não aguentaria se segurar por muito mais tempo. Algumas estocadas a mais e ele jorrou dentro dela. as respirações intensas e os corações acelerados estavam em sincronia e eles estavam transbordando alegria.

Ele beijou as costas dela enquanto saia. Ela se virou e o olhou nos olhos... os mares azuis se cruzando intensamente e, mesmo sem saber disso, tinham os mesmos pensamentos. Eles estavam felizes, realizados e completos, ao menos no momento em que o orgasmo ainda estava circulando em suas veias. Eles se beijaram, calmamente dessa vez, apenas saboreando o gosto um do outro... sem pressa, sem luxuria, apenas o amor.

Se separaram sorrindo... era tudo muito mágico as sensações que eles estavam sentido, como dois adolescentes que tinham acabado de se amar pela primeira vez. Palavras não eram ditas e também não eram necessárias. Eles começaram a procurar e vestir suas roupas. Foi então que as palavras começaram a aparecer

Cuddy: eu acho que nem vou conseguir mais terminar os relatórios lá da minha mesa...

House: por que?

Cuddy: não vou conseguir me concentrar... só isso. Ainda bem que isso é pra depois de amanhã e só faltam alguns poucos relatórios.

Ela sorriu pra ele pedindo para que ele subisse o zíper de sua saia. Um gesto um tanto quanto convidativo que ele captou.

House: me diz uma coisa... seu escritório está no meio das suas fantasias? Porque se estiver vamos realizar duas de uma vez só.

Cuddy: como assim duas de uma vez só?

House: te possuir naquela mesa é tudo que eu mais quero.

Ela sorriu... mal conseguiu se arrumar quando destrancou a porta e colocou a cabeça no corredor para observar se havia algum movimento. Nenhum detectado. Ela ia saindo quando sentiu-se puxada para dentro. Uma mão em sua cintura e outra se entrou em seus cabelos guiando-a para um beijo quente e apaixonado.

Eles se separaram graças a falta de ar... mas suas testas permaneceram coladas enquanto eles respiravam pesadamente.

House: te encontro na sua sala boss...

Cuddy: estarei esperando.

Eles deram um selinho e então ela saiu do banheiro. O sorriso no seu rosto era evidente e ela não se importava. Bem... talvez se importasse, mas não no momento. Agora ela só queria aproveitar e muito toda essa relação. Entrou no elevador sorrindo, não só pelo que acontecera no banheiro, mas pelo que aconteceria em sua sala e durante muitas noites depois daquela. Podia ser uma coisa não muito boa... muitos considerariam um romance ruim, mas o que eles não sabiam é que eles já estavam preso nessa a muito tempo. Era o jeito deles. Era o romance deles. O romance ruim que de ruim não tinha absolutamente nada.  
_  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!  
Want your bad romance  
(Caught in a bad romance)  
Want your bad romance_

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!  
Want your bad romance  
(Caught in a bad romance)

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
Rama-ramama-ah  
GaGa-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

**THE END!**


End file.
